journey to the oblivian
by finalfantasy111
Summary: RE-READ; Major changes! Tifa lockheart was different than others,her determination proved it,With her painful past interferring, will she and Avalanche be able to change the fate of the world. Cloti, Fack, Vinti ect...
1. memories

____

____

____

______________________

__

**This is my first Final fantasy fic, well anyways ENJOY!**

**The Oblivian**

**Chapter 1**

_' __pain agony, it's all going to happen because of him'' (**music; Tsubasa choronicle; **hear our prayer)_

___''you must stop him princess''_

''who?''

''you must stop him''

'' Your in pain, I want to help, Where are you!'' (**end of music)**

Tifa shot up from bed, panting heavily

____

''_Another wierd dream, I might need a docter'' _

she thought mentally as she went to go get ready for the day. Tifa sierra, was a mysterious girl. Even though she was a beautiful and kind , no one but a few knew of her past.

It took the next 10 minutes for Tifa get ready for her day. Cloud and Zack, They were her two best friends, the best she could ever have. She and Cloud were best friends from childhood and eventually when they came to Gongaga, they met Zack. Cloud and Zack were both swordsman,as was she. They had the same type of sword, the buster sword. Even wierder, they were both in love with Tifa.

Tifa as well as Cloud weren't from Gongaga, their home kingdom was the kingdom of nebelhielm. The place was known for it's peace and beauty, and the kind princess who many thought had powers,it was perfect before destruction came upon the kingdom.

* * *

__

(** MUSIC; Final fantasy vii advent children; promised land)**

the ruins, legends has it that in the ancient tower, was a door that led to a whole different dimension. That dimension was called the promised land. The land was heard to be heaven, peaceful and blissful. The land also had powers, powers that could turn someone into a monster, but it could make the world in peace as well, but that depended on the one who reached the it. You could even reconstruct ''Jenova''. Jenova was a calamity that fell onto earth. She once gained the power of the promised land, but before she could destroy the planet, holy, stopped her but got distroyed in the process. when this happened a tower appeared right in the kingdom of Nebelhielm. Ever since Holy disapeared, a new race called Cetra appeared. They were the new protecters of the world. There was one cetra, different from the others, it was the one winged angel,a cetra with unimaginable power. In order to open the door, you needed 3 items; the black materia,and the white materia, very strong magic forged right from the lifestream, the powerful source circling the planet, it was said the black materia could summon a meteor.

The kindom of Shinra, was a powerful country as well, they may have had a comftable life, but they were slowly killing the planet by using mako, the planets blood, each ruler had greed and wanted control of the others. Shinra was able to overthrow the the one winged angel. Even though she died, her power was passed down to many people. These people , they were the chosen ones of the planet. Each of them went on journeys to get to the promised land, to make the planet in peace, but all failed. There was a man, he was special, he was the stongest of soldier. Soldier was a group apart of Shinra. They stopped anything that came in their way. Soldiers had Jenova cells in them, something that made them stronger, his name was Sephiroth. He too went on a journey to get to the promised land, even if it meant stopping Shinra. But when he learned of the cells in him, he went on rampage, thinking JENOVA was his mothe. He then started to distroy everything, not caring how much pain and death there was, he was also able to distroy the remaining amount of Cetra's on the planet. But before he reached the ruins, then they came, the fallen angels were able to group together, and they killed him, sending him to the lifestream. But even after death, His hatred went on, for the planet, Shinra and every living thing in it. No one knew if he would come back.

(**End of music)**

* * *

''CLOUD! You'll get killed if you don't go!

'' Tifa, No Tifa I'm not leaving you

''What about Noctis and Papa!, If we don't find them They won't survive!''

''Tifa Just Go! or else you won't survive either!''

''Tifa!''

* * *

It had been eight years since it all happened. Eight years since her family and friends were brutally killed, eight years since the kingdom was distroyed eight years since she lost her father, the person who took care of her since birth. She also lost a very close friend of hers,Noctis. He never seemed to get along with Cloud but she still was his friend, but now she lost him. They went through good times and bad times but not anymore.

This happened because of Shinra. They wanted to take over kindoms for themselves. Living in they're care would be hell! She hated Shinra, She hated them all, and she would never forgive them for what they had done. It wasn't only Nebelheilm that was distroyed, a lot of other kindoms were gone to. Some were probably being distroyed now, and she couldn't do anything, she was useless. Hadn't anyone realized the fallen's blood were in Shinra's hands. Thinking of all the innocent people killed only brought a great pain to her heart.

Tifa quickly shook her thoughts away and headed down for breakfeast.''Morning Teef!'' Cloud said with a faint blush growing on his cheeks. Tifa gave a smile ''Mornin Cloud'' she said in a singsong voice. She was turning into cheerful mode again, This happened every morning. To him, her smile was like food to a starving man, it made him want to kiss her.

''Good morning Tifa'' came a voice''

''Good morning Shera!'' Tifa said with yet another warm smile. Shera, even if she wasn't related to Tifa, She would treat her as her own child. Cid on the other hand, cared for Tifa a lot, whle he would act like he met Cloud for the first time, making her slap him. Even though the two were total oppisites, they were married couple and they cared for each other.

It all started the on the night of the day when Chaos took over the Kingdom of nebelhielm, Tifa and Cloud escaped into the woods and the following morning, fortunatly, Cid was on a trip back home from getting supplies and he found the two children and took them in. Cloud didn't actually live with the three, Shera and Cid didn't have enough space so they bulit Cloud a house of his own right beside their own house. That didn't stop Cloud from coming to their house 24/7. Cid didn't know why he even built a house for the brat, he gave him the creeps especially after last nights incident.

* * *

__

''Looks like she's sleeping alright'' cloud thought.'' But I'll stay a while longer. There he was, sitting on the side of the tree outside Tifa's window. Cloud had been getting worried about Tifa lately since she was quiter would have been easier if he just checked through his window, but he wanted to get a closer look.

'' What the F*#$ do you think your doing up there'' came a voice behind him. Cloud turned around to find a figure behind him '' oh hey, whats up'' cloud said before turning back, ''wait, CID!''

* * *

__

Tifa, who had been sleeping peacfully woke up by a noise outside her window, she turned around just in time to see Cid carrying someone who looked like Cloud and throwing him off the tree they were on. She blinked a few times'' I really need a docter''

* * *

Thinking of Cid made his spine tingle, but of course that never stopped him from getting closer to Tifa. Tifa and Cloud finished breakfeast while listening to Shera who was chatting away. she could get real scary if she got ignored. Cloud had experienced that before. '' Shera, I'm going to practice with Zangan-sensei, see ya''

* * *

Tifa reached her destination, sensei's training feild. She sensed someone behind her, then she used a kick to counter Zangan sending him crashing in a nearby boulder. Tifa smirked as she walked over and halped the middle aged man up.''I have to admit, your reflexes were very good, you are using your sixth sense very well'

tifa rolled her eyes, she had the power sense if someone was near not needing to use her ears or eyes, she used her soul. To Zangan, he said she had a ''sixth sence'' . Tifa and Zangan practiced for the 2 hours, mostly training with kicks,high jumps and techniques.

''Tifa, I am impressed'' Tifa gave a nod'' I think it's time we both have a brawl''

Tifa's eyes widened, The last time she fought with Zangan had failed, would this be any different, but she never backed out. (**music;final fantasy 7 advent children; ''battle against Loz''**)

The two stood on either side of the field, a field with materia, this would be a different battle. They gave a curt bow and started the fight. Zangan was the one who came charging at her first with a powerful punch , Tifa jumped causing him to miss. Tifa gave a full force kick on his back but he didn't move, instead he grabbed her foot and started spinning her around and then throwing her to a tree but she quickly caught balance and and used full force to puch him on his upper jaw which sent him crashing into a boulder.

Tifa gave a wide smirk as she watched her opponent get up.'' I actually think I might win'' She mocked,but she regretted those words, He had a sheath on his back, he smiled as he pulled out a silver sword. Great this was going to be hard hitting his front.

Zangan came charging at her, for a second she thought she was going to get sliceed, so she tried to jump,fortuantly for Zangan, he used the hilt to to hit her stomach making her fly backwards.

She wasn't about to give up, even if her opponent had a weapon. The sky started to cloud up, until there was no more sunlight. Zangan felt someone behind him, when he looked back, she was fone, Tifa was using a technique, one that wasn't used before. He could make a fast figure, but it disapeared already. He felt a cold liquid land on his head, it was raining and it was starting to fog.

He felt eyes on him, he flew backwards as a kick was directed at his stomach. Then a punch was hit on his head as he fell to his knees. The next thing he knew was there were multi attacks hitting him, the emabarassing part was he couldn't see his opponent!

Before another attack made contact with him, he grabbed her hand and punched her in the back making her fly into the air. It took her a while to recover, until she figured out what was happening, them she dived down, with her arms in front of arms formed into fists. She made contact with the ground. At first, it cracked, then it started to rumble, This kept Zangan in place. She found a open spot and punched him, making him lose his sword.

**end of music**

Then next Thing he knew was the tip of the sword was at his neck. He finally held his hands up and Tifa smiled.''Bravo!'' Came a voice from behind, there were two figures, under a tree. There was Cloud with crossed arms with the buster sword stabbed onto the ground and beside him was Zack with both hands behind his head with his buster sword in hand. Both were looking sweaty.

''Hey guys'' Tifa said with a wave. She turned to Zangan and helped him up.''I'm amazed,Tifa, keep practicing and you'll be strenght has been stronger lately, but not by your outer strenght, but your inner strenght.I'm happy that you now know all your secret techniques very well. With your power, I'm sure you'll protect the ones closest to you.'' he said with an impressed smile as he walked away. Tifa stiflled a giggle as she ran over to the two men.

''Yo teef'' Zack said as he slung a arm around tifa's shoulder.

''Yo teef, since your dne for the day, how 'bout we go out for dinner, we cou- Ow!''

''Cloud smirked as he pulled Tifa back home, what an idiot.

* * *

**Hello fellow readers **

**Final Fantasy girl here. Tifa, yeah, I didn't show her complete past, but you'll see it soon, oh and there's going to be a sequel to this story as well.****I thought if I added music, it woud be better, you can tell me some really good music by review and I'll try to put it in the story. I need some more idea's too, so just tell me.I really am happy you are reading this. I already started chapter number 2 so be ready to read.**


	2. Gongaga's fall

__

**Thia is a new chap, Took me awhile to write, So far throghout the story, I know what your thinking, This isn't a medeival story, this is messed up I know, but please keep reading, so there will be ****electricity and stuff guns ect...**

**Well anyway Enjoy**

**I don't own anything**

**chapter 2; avalanche**

''Uncle Cid!'' Tifa called into the seemed to be empty house.

''...''

''strange, ususlly he'd be here smoking or somethin''

Cloud muttered something, Zack stifled a laugh while Tifa shook her head and walked further. '' Tifa'', She yelped as she turned around to see her uncle, who was holding a pink mug, it was his favorite. '' Cid'' Tifa's smile turned into a pout ''don't you ever say hi or hello before talking''.

''At least I talk, anyway, I found this in the attic, this is your's, isn't it''

Tifa's eyes widened, it was a photo, of...Cloud, herself and...Noctis. Cloud's dangerous blue eyes were softer and happy, she was in a expensive looking dress was sitting on the ground laughing, and Noctis's, looked like Noctis. There were in a flower feild, her favorite place to be in the whole world. This was a picture when they were Children, before it all happened. They all looked so peacful, but who knew after Nebelheilms fall, everything would change so much.

But made her stop dead was the woman in the backround, She was really pretty, and she looked like the little girl laughing on the ground, she had a sincere smile on her face, Tifa's mother. This picture was taken the day before she died, no... one knew who killed her, but all she new was that he wasn't a normal, her face shadowed as she gave a small thank you before she walked to her bedroom, before Cloud stopped her. ''That other boy in the picture, he's your friend before you came here, right?'' Zack asked.

''Yeah'' He didn't even know he was telling him this, no one but him and Tifa deserved to know this, non of them didn't even know where they came from, no one knew who she was, and no one, including himself could understand what she could.

* * *

**(music; Queen rutela's theme;Legend of zelda twilight princess)**

T_ifa sat in the great church alone, tryinging not to cry. She heard footsteps and saw Noctis and Cloud. Both took a seat on either side of her.''I'm sorry'' noctis said. She couldn't hold her tears anymore, she felt a warm substance roll down her cheek. Cloud saw this and hugged her trying to to comfort her._

_It had been three days since her mother had died, but she never cried until now, when her father heard about his wife's death, he became quiet for a long time and went to his room without saying anything, he hadn't come out ever since, not eating or talking. _

_''the world isn't fair'' _

_Every one was sad, her mother was a friend to everyone, but the one who was hit hardest was Tifa and the and her father._

_**(end of music)**_

* * *

''some cuts are deep enough to never heal''

* * *

**(Music;Bleach; a requiem)**

''he's come''

_''he'll resuruct her, she come back''_

These wierd voices jept coming into her thick head about 2 months ago, they were starting to haunt her, was this karma, she hadn't done any harm or bad sin to anyone, was she a omen?

she was about to lay her head onto the pillow, when she heard a anguuished scream.

maybe, it ws her mind playing tricks on her...again, but then she heard another scream again with her own ears, not only that, but it had gotten warmer, alot warmer, what she saw out the window wasn't pretty.

There was a tall man, she could see dark flames floating out of him, he was surrounded by the death and fire,she coudn't identify his features, because he was cloaked, but he had long flowing hair, making her think he was a girl at first sight. But that man was doing something that hurt her heart, he was stabbing people, slaughtering anyone who came near him. Then she came bvack to realty, she had to save the remainding people, she couldn't let more people get sacrificed to that, that monster. Then she heard someone calling her, it was cloud on the tree outside her window.

''Tifa...WE GOT TO GO'' He screamed. this had happened before, no it couldn't be happening, why was this happening. Then next thing she knew, he had launched himself through the window, She could see panic in his eyes, he picked her up and jumped out of the house and landed on the ground with her on his arms.

''TIFA'' Zack was making his way over to them.

''CLOUD, GET HER OUT OF HERE!'' Cloud nodded as he took her hand and pulled her away. She noticed Zack battling a few monsters, they were dark and flames were coming out of them aswell, she had heard of them, they were Shadow creepers.

''CLOUD WE CAN'T GO,'' Tifa screamed, ''look around you Cloud!, we have to help these people, we have too'' She said, tears watering her vision.

''no teef'' he whispered.''I almost lost you once, no..twice,but not again''.

He let her hand go, and ushered her to follow him, he could feel the sorrow in her heart. She winced as she heard another anguished scream.

Then she saw child, he was cornered against a building, shadow creepers closing in on him. But when she saw his tears, she lost control, she charged towards the monster, she felt something new. She noticed light in her, her fist started to glow, when it made contact with one of the beasts, it gave out a deathly scream before it met it's fate, the other Shadow creepers turned ino ark flames and raced away.

She started to feel tired, she had used so much energy in that new attack, this never happened. She didn't see the shadow creeper making it's way toward her, charging it's attack, but before she got hit, a spear went through it, the beast turned into flames and dissapeared.

''TIFA,GO!'' Cid yelled as he kept Tifa, just stood there in fear,not moving.

''I'LL TAKE CARE OF THINGS HERE!JUST GO FOR ME'' Tifa felt a warm liquid going down her face, then she realized that it was what he wanted, so she stood strong and wiped away her tears as she ran away. But something stopped her dead in her tracks, in front of her was the cloaked man. There was blood all over him, but the blood of others.

She froze, she blinked, but the second she opened her eyes, he was gone. She shook her head and looked beyond, there was corpes everywhere, she could feel herself sweating due to the heat of the fire.

''What's wrong, afraid?'' she skipped a beat. where was he, if he was trying to get to her, why wouldn't he show himself to her.

'In front of her appeared the man again, he was stabbing someone, a woman, with dark long hair

''STOP!'' She started running toward the cloaked squinted her eyes, trying to make out who was being killed, but then it hit her, that woman, She had seen her before. Before Tifa made it to them, they disapeared into thin air, All that was left was a lond bloodied sword and a medallion. The sword had Tifa engraved into it, and near the bottom had ''heaven'', her mother's name, and the madallion had a dragon on one side circled by different designs while the other side had a lion head. She knew this medallion too well, it was so familiar.''_ where's all this coming from''_ more tears ran down her cheeks, she looked around her, there were people, all dead, blood spilled, what was wrong with this world. It wasn't only ShinRa but it was someone else too!

Tifa shook her head as she got up, she tightened her grip on the swords hilt as she tied the necklace around her neck, ahead of her was a dark flamed trail. It would have lead to the killer. She had no other choice, but to follow, and to get her revenge.

* * *

Tifa!

''TIFA!''

''Damn'' Cloud cursed where the hell could she have gone?

At this rate, she might have not made it.

''DAMN!'' He screammed toward the sky. The sky wasn't normal though, It was dark and cloaked in blackness. It was all covered by dark clouds, but it wasn't raining, all of them, were being drawn to one dark circle, it was a vortex.

Then he saw it, footprints, with flames.

* * *

**_(music; Bleach;Ichigo VS Ulquirra)_**

This man, he was strong, with power like his, she wouldn't make it. She knew, it was a stupid idea, but she never backed out of fight, even if it was between life and death.

Their swords kept on clashing until Tifa lost balance fell to the ground.

She quickly got up and countered a slice at the attack. This man, what did he want in this ShinRa's mansion. This mansion had been here for years, in the outskirts of Gongaga, but nobody came here due to the danger around it, The only thing left of it was this a monster, a monster left behind and dead, Jenova.

The man grunted as he dodged another slash and jumped on top of Jenova's mako tube, he held his hand high as a glowing ball formed into his hand,...was that..materia!

She had never seen anything like it, It felt so pure.

''Good bye'' He grunted The materia glowed strongely and greater, Black wings sprouted out of his back. His wings stretched as the light spilled out of the materia, She could see parts of the lifestream, He focused it all on him until he used it as a weapon. The lifestream went through her, and behind it was the cloaked man, Tifa, who couldn't move could only wait, She squeezed her eyes shut as light mixed into his sword, She screamed as the sword stabbed her stomach.

''NO!''

''...zack?'' Tifa called weakly.

The man pulled his sword out of her, he readied another stab, this time he was going for her heart, he lifted the sword up, but, she didn't feel anything, there was someone who took the shot.

''...zack...why'' she gasped. Zack groaned, as he pulled the sword out of his right shoulder, he picked up his buster sword and stabbed the hidden man, causing his hood to fall of. He started to laugh, he had long silver hair, and beautiful green eyes.

''I only came for the girl and mother, yet you try to harm me..'' he rasped.

Tifa started breathing heart, was this end, she could make out Zack, he was fighting this man, Zack was losing.

''NO!'' She cried as Zack was thrown into the wall, shwe tried to walk to him, but no use, she wouldn't make anyway.

Then Cloud came, He blocked the sword and stabbed the man. The man let out a anguished scream.

''WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE'' Cloud Screamed.

''I'm...Sephiroth'' Tifa saw Cloud boots making their way to her, and she felt herself being brushed a hair in her face and said'' Teef, I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you, I broke our promise'' He whispered shaking his head.

''No cloud, You, came...and that's all that matters'' She said weakly. He stroked her face gently and stood up making his way to the else went dark, the last thing she heard was her own head hit the floor.

* * *

**Well that's chap 2, hope you liked it, I got a few song from bleach now. I love my own story!**

**I just want to thank my two first reveiwers, LOVER AND FINAL FANTAYS LOVER.**

**Thank You SOOOO much, I really appreaciate it!**

**Like I said/typed before, plaese reveiw and help me out. And also this isn't maedeival.**


	3. On the start of a journey

Hello readers

****

**Like I said before, this isn't a middle aged fic, kay?**

**I also have a feeling that some clearith veiwers are reading this too, well this ain't a clearith fic, but at most, I can make aerith like Cloud if you like.I'll tell you this, it's a cloti fic, with vinti and fack.**

**I also need some more ideas& music, So reveiw after.**

****

**Chapter 2; on the start of a journey**

_****__**

* * *

**_

'**(music; Final fantsy 7, ADVENT CHILDREN; Heart of anxiety)**

'There's water everywhere''

________

''it's so pure''

* * *

''so pure''

* * *

''...So pure''

* * *

''You must stop him''

_____

* * *

_

**(music; Legend of Zeld, Twilight princess; Queen rutela's theme''**

''Tifa''

''...''

''TIFA!''

''Zack?...''

''Thank Gaia your alive'' he whispered as he pulled Tifa into a tight embrace.

''Zack, we're alive?did it actually happen, that man, and... Gongaga?...''

''Yeah..'' he replied. She fealt tears prick at the back of her eyes as She hugged back.

_''Why did this happen'' _It hurt her, this was the second time it happened to her, yet she couldn't save anyone, she was a useless puppet. She hadn't deserved to live, she should have shared the same fate as her village. How could she ever forgive herself, and how could... the dead forgive her. Tears rolled down her face, now, she could never see the people who accepted her again, which meants...she couldn't see Cid or Shera. She hugged Zack tighter as he stroked her head. They stayed like that for minutes, but to Tifa, the world had frozen. as if the only people breathing were Zack and slowly pulled away.

''Thanks''

''For what?''

''You saved me in the reacter, you stopped him from stabbing me...''

''It's what friends do, I...I'll always be there for you''

She smiled. Then she took notice of the environment, they were in a house, in a large dim room, with little sumlight seeking through the windows around them.''Where are we...''

''I don't know, I just got up before you did''

She looked out of a nearby window, but what she saw made her gasp, they weren't in Gongaga anymore. There were in another village. People were walking around, talking happily, and... they were alive. It would pain her if these people had their village get burned to ashes.

Her hand drifted to his, and held it felt bandages,If it weren't for him, she probably wouldn't be here right now. There were bandages all over his right shoulder, and stomach, there were also uncovered scars, all over him. She noticed, that she had been healed as well, who ever did it, did a good job, especially her stomach, where it had been painfully stabbed, thanks to Zack and...

''Where's Cloud!'' She asked. Zack pointed elsewhere, you could see chocobo blond spikes through the darkness. With effort, she made his way to him. She placed a hand on his cold cheek and tried to nudge him awake. Instantly, his eyes went wide open.

''Tifa!'' He pulled her into his chest and hugged her, she slowly wrapped her own arms around him aswell.

''You and Zack fought that man, he hurt you''

''Of course we would fight him, he killed people, distroyed our village and...almost costed your life, this was the second time, I almost lost you teef, How can I keep our promise''

''I told you didn't I, You came and that's all that matters''

___________

* * *

_

**(music; Final fantasy Vii; Clouds theme**

____________

''Tifa, You've been holding that music box for awhile... why's it...so special''

''It was what my mother gave to me...before she died, I keep it close to me all the time, it reminds me of her''

''I'm sorry, that...that you lost your mother''

''I'm not the only one though, you never had parents before, unlike me''

''I never really knew them, I mean, I'm really clueless, like I don't even know when my birthday is''

''You don't?''

''yeah, no one's ever given me one, I felt like no one cared about my existence, untill I met you''

''How about we make the day we met, your birthday!''

''huh''

''Aug 19, that was the day we met, we can make that your birthday!''

''...''

''Wait!, I won't force you to, I meant-''

''Thanks''

''...Hey cloud, can we make a promise?''

''Sure, what kind of promise?''

''I've been thinking about this for awhile...whenever I'm in bind, my hero will come and rescue me''

''What?''

''When ever I'm in bind, , my hero will come and rescue me''

''What?''

''I know you heard, will you promise?''

''I don't know..''

''Sorry, just asking..''

''No NO, it's not like that, I will!, I promise''

''Thanks Cloud''

**(end of music)**

* * *

The two pulled away as Zack made his way over to them. Tifa held the necklace Cloud gave after their promise tightly. It was actually, his mother's, but he gave it to her as a sign of their promise. The other nacklace she had was golden, with her emblem engraved into it. The last thing was her mother's music box, it had one of the sweetest tunes, It washed away all her worries, and brought her into bliss, but she lost it, in when Nebelheilm was in process of getting distroyed. They brought so many memories back from the past.

''Teef, there's something that you should know, While I was battling him...''

''Tifa!''

**Where Vincent is**

''HEY VINNIE!'' Yuffie screamed

''Shut up, Barret's daughter- I mean friend is injured''

''Why are you always So MEAN!''

''What the fu-''

A noise cut Vincet off for the second time, did someone run into the door?.

The door's lock clicked and opened, you could tell it was raining, a thunderstorm.

''Sorry I'm late! I heard there were injured people here'' Aerith cried running through. No suprise there, Aerith, clumsy as always.

''Yo''

''H-''

''GET YOUR Asses on the CHAIRS!'' The three flinched, if Barret was here, it was best to do as he said, Vincent didn't obey once, and the look on his face after five minutes scared the living hell out of everyone, especially Yuffie.

Barret wasn't the only one that came down though, there were three people behind of them had spiky hair, one of them more chocbo-ish, and behind them was a slim woman, they were all about their behind the woman was little Marlene, who must have greeted them in the hallway.

Everyone took a seat at the long table in the middle of the room. Barret was at the head of the table, Chocobo boy was beside him, with the woman beside him and the other black headed dude was beside her. Yuffie was in front of Blond spikes, Vincent was in front of the girl, and aerith in front of Black head.

To Vincent, The girl in front of him was breath taking beautiful, she looked like a angel, literally. It was ike she was the girl of his fantasies. He just met his love. Aerith kept oggling at the blond.

Tifa knew Barret well, he would come to Gongaga to do some Avalanche buisness, The first time she met him, he had no gunarm and she was still young, over time, the two became really good friends, he was like her second father, He would call Cloud spiky and Zack Black Chocobo, if she was with him now, then she would be in...Wutai!.

''Tifa, as soon as I heard Gongaga was in danger, I made my way as soon as possible, but I was too late, When I checked in the reacter, I found ya'll''

''Gongaga was attacked,... there were shadow creepers, killing and attacking everyone, but the one who summoned it all was a man named Sephiroth, he had white materia and...''

''Wings'' Zack continued.

Vincents eyes widened, he heard that name before, not only that, white materia was legendary, also known to equal the strengt to black materia, the most powerful magic in the world.

'' I was the reason Zack and Cloud got injured, I followed him, to the old reacter just outside of Gongaga, we fought, after I lost, Cloud and Zack saved me, probably, no one but us would have survived''

At this time, Yuffie was quiet for once and Aerith was crying, the room fell silent''

Aerithburst into tears again.

''Tifa, you should go get some rest, I wouldn't want my daughter getting hurt anymore.

''Barret, I'm fine, Gongaga isn't, I couldn't do anything about it, I have a request to make, Barret I want to become apart of Avalanche. I really want to help people do want to help people, Shinra isn't the only thing killing people out there, that one man distroyed our village, I can atleast do my part to save and fight''

''Tifa, your in worst condition, and besides I already lost my family because of my carelessness, I can't do the same to you, yourCid and Shera wouldn't want you to get hurt''

''Don't you think They would want me to just stand there, letting people die, They taught me determination, and what I was always determined about was to stop Shinra, and get revenge''

''Revenge?''

''They distroyed our home kingdom, and everyone but us in it, including my...father''

Barret's eyes softened.

''I'm sure this is what they would have wanted me to do''

''If she's going, them I'm going too'' Cloud said

''So am I'' Zack agreed.

''Barret, let us be apart of Avalanche too, Like Tifa, I had the same goal, I would appreciate it if you let us accompany him''

Yuffie and Aerith agreed.

A small smile played on Barret's lips,'' I really am proud of you Teef, and you two chocobo's as well''

Tifa's eyes widened, she embraced him._''Cid, you raised the kid well''_

''Thank you Barret, you understand''

during this, Cloud felt a new sorrow form in him, Zack as well, all this time, Tifa was hiding her feelings, just trying to smile all the time for their own sake, they didn't even notice. Zack questioned to what she had meant by two chances. All he knew was she and Cloud were friends since childhood and that Tifa lost her parents, while Cloud was a orphan. Probably, no one knew about their home kingdom He was sure Cid or Shera didn't know much about her either, he had proof, he read Shera's diary before Gongaga's fall, she had every detail that happened in that day in actually had some important info, including that she still didn't know about Tifa's origins_. ''What kind of friend am I?''_

''Are you sure this is what you want?'' barret asked,She gave a nod''When would you like to leave?''

''I'm sure she would like to leave tomorrow'' Vincent buutted in. Barret looked at Tifa as she gave a sincere smile.

''Tomorrow it is'' he assured''Now, If your leaving soon, get some rest, you'll be staying here for the night, oh and Your swords are in your bedroom, which is upstairs, in the left hallway, the first room you see is Teef's and You two Spiky's, you'll be sharing rooms in the room beside'' Barret finished as he left for his room.

Tifa turned to Vincent,''Thank you''

''It was nothing, I said didn't I, we had the same goal, I'm on your side''

She gave another smile making him blush.''I'm sorry, my name's Tifa Seirra'' she said holding out her hand. He swiftly took her hand and kissed it's soft back,''Vincent Valentine''

''My names Yuffie, The White Rose Of Wutai!'' Yuffie pumped''I'm so excited, tomorrow's the day, Yuffie Kisaraj starts her journey!, thanks to you!'' She cried as she hugged Tifa.

''I'm Aerith Gainsborough'' Aerith said pulling away Yuffie. She looked really strong, she was slim, and she had bandages covering her waist and arms, yet she still looked beutiful. To Aerith, This girl looked kind and would make a wonderfu friend, but she already started envying her, due to the concerned glances the blond haired one would give her when she wasn't looking.

''Nice to meet you'' She gestured to the two men behind her.''This is Zack'' Zack had bandages around him too, not in the face though, he looked kinda cute.''One of the best swordsman in Gongaga'' Zack gloated. Cloud glared at Zack as he inched closer to Tifa.

''I'm Cloud, Swordsman, 18 years old'' He said coming in between Tifa an Zack.

''Sorry the White Rose of Wutai's gotta go And Pack!'' Yuffie yelled a she ran through the door. Aerith shot a glance at Cloud and followed.''I glad I can journey with you'' Vincent said turning to tifa.

''Thank you'' she said softly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Vincents cheek heated up as he walked through the door.

The other men shot him glares, this was gong to be rivalry.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, but Tifa stood still in the middle of the flower field. It was close to being the flower feild in Nebelheilm, but not the same. If she was going to become a Avalanche member, She would have to be strong. This was what she was waiting for, This was her chance, her only chance to stop Shinra.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, who ever's reading this, was this chapter good,I hop it was, I'll make chap 3 soon, **

**Dreamgirl264; Thank you for your positive comment, Your apart of the credit to this all.**

**Like Dreamgirl264, Please review, I'd really appreacite it.**

**Thanks!**


	4. death

__

__

MUST READ;

**Hey People,****This is Chap 4!**

**YAY!'**

**Well You know how I put soundtracks in my story, well you could search what I wrote on; youtube and listen to it while reading, I don't choose any random songs though, I chose these songs because they fit the songs again, anf these ain't stupid songs eiither, There from anime of Final fantasyect...**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

**(music;Tsubasa;Dewdrops)**

It was windy, the place was turning into a wasteland, maybe it was true, no one but the survived. There she was, Tifa, standing in front a cliff in front of Gongaga, She had black short-shorts that matched the back top that fitted her perfectly. Her Black tattered cape flowed with the wind hiding her sword which was strapped to her back.

Zack walked up beside, wearing jagged black pants and a Black vest with his buster sword on his back, Cloud wearing the same. Vincents had his everyday clothes on, no one really knew what he was wearing under the red clock covering his body all the had a green vest and shorts on with her shurikan also strapped onto her back, while aerith strangly wore her pink dress, probably to impress Cloud, along with her staff.

''You were right Zack'' Tifa said ''No one but us probably survived''. It had been Hours since Avalanche had embarked on their journey. They Barret was still in Wutai Taking care of the problems their, but promised he would soon join them, while Marlene was sent to Kalm, to Elmyra, Aerith's grandmother.

Tifa sighed as she jumped off the cliff and landed in front of wasteland, she could already see Gongaga.

''Wow!''yuffie Cried. She made her attempt jump off too, when cloud looked over the edge 5 sceonds later, Yuffie was in a crumpled heap. Vincent kept a gaze towards Tifa, his Tifa. He swore he saw vampire over there blushing. Cloud hated this man, he only seemed to talk to Tifa when he and Zack were there. For a reason, he thought he and Cid would make good buddies; rude and quiet.

Aerith jumped down next, and ended up sharing the same fate as Yuffie. Cloud and Zack went next landing perfectly followed by Vincent. The group continued to walk ahead silently as they neared Gongaga's ruins, Zack would occasionally try to start a conversation with Tifa only to be silenced by Vincent.

They finally raeched the entarce to the village. Cloud muttered a curse, while tifa heard Zack sigh, Aerith was on the verge of tears, yuffie shut up and so did Vincent, and she lost her breath as her eyes widened. This was mot the Gongaga she knew, not the place that had cheerful kids playing, not the place that had adults chatting away happily on the streets, not the place that held happiness and... not the place she grew up in.

Gongaga in present was a second hell,there were burnt houses everywhere and, dead bodies. It seemed everyone who died were either killed in the flames or were slaughterd by that... was like that man wanted no one alive, as if he wanted no one to survive.

There was fire in the burnt down shelters that once held a family, even after was spilled abd death was everywhere, Tifa fought back tears, no... she couldn't cry, it wouldn't do any good. She held her head low, not wanting to see anymore, ye she could feel Clouds lightning gaze on her.''Lets go''

They passed more death and sadness before they reached Tifa's house, or what used to be her house, she stiffened on what she saw, a pink mug, Cids mug. Her haed fell as tears rolled down her delicate face. no, She wasn't meant to ba here, still alive, Life was a precious gift, yet so many lost it. No one woke up this morning knowing they were going to die that day. No one knew they would lose their life for no reason.

* * *

''_Happy Birthay Tifa!'' Cid and Shera yelled._

_Her eyes widened ''how did you remember?'' _

_''''ya thought we'd eva forget out daughter's damn birthday'' Cid said chuckled only to be slapped by Shera._

_''Of course we'ds remember your birthady'' Shera replied ''Your apart of our family'' she ended handing her a box delicatly wrapped,._

_Tifa gently took the box into her hands and unwrapped it before openeing the box, and what she saw made her gasp, there were two beuatiful silver teardrop earings, they suited her perfectly. Tifa gave a smile as she put them on, shera smiled as well, it was Tifa's first birthday with them, her tenth birthday, Ever since they found her, tifa tried to show happiness, yet they knew she didn't feel it, but now she learned o smile, laugh, cry and other wonderful feeling anyone should have. _

_Tifa's smile grew as she jumped into their arms and hugged them tightly''_

_''Thank you''_

* * *

Many families died together, not wanting to leave each other,''but I failed to save them, I left them'' her vision blurred as she turned around, then she was pulled into a built chest, cloud. She embraced him tighter, not noticing Aerith's envious sad gaze, nor the glares that were being sent to Cloud. The world stopped.

After a few moments, she pulled back.''Sorry'' she said, wiping away her tears. '' don't worry'' he muttered back fighting the looks Zack was giving him.'' They were the people that took you in, the people that you called parents'' vincent asked.

She gave a nod,''how did you know''

''Barret's been telling us all about you, and you seem much more than what he described''. The name of barret made her face darken, at least Barret didn't see this, what happened to Gongaga.

''Well now we start our journey'' She stated.

___

* * *

_

''Tch'' he said looking down at the paper work on his desk, but where was that document on Jenova, where was it.

He stared at his drawer for a while, then opened it, there it was the document, but a potrait was on top of it. It was the girl he loved. He slowly picked it up, and only stared.

The picture was taken when he was at the age of ten. He visited Nebelhielm a lot of times, just to meet her. The photo brought peace to him, everyone thought she had died in the disaster, no...she was alive, he could feel it.

____

''I will find you tifa''

_''I know your out there, I will Find you''_

**(end of Music)**

* * *

_''Screaming''_

* * *

_''Pain''_

* * *

_''death''_

* * *

_''TIFA!,GO!''_

_''No!,I won't leave you cloud''_

_''Nebelhielm getting Destroyed!, you must go teef!''_

_''I told you, I'll never leave you_

* * *

**_(Music; Final Fantasy AC;Aerith's theme)_**

_''water...'_

_''Tifa'' She whipped around to see only the pure water, but...that voice..._

_''Tifa''_

_She turned around again, and only a little away she could see a beautiful woman in a white dress, she looked like she was in her 30's, but what caught her eye was that she was carrying a bloodied sword, the same sword she owned now, she could see her name engraved on it, but there was another name too, and there was white flames coming out of it. he couldn't see her face, but before she could, she disapeared._

_''I know her'' then she started running, running through the water, she was scared and lost. She knew that woman, tears kept running down her face, she was so familiar, then she stopped, there she was, standing in the middle of the water, her back facing her, _

_''Is this the path you choose, Tifa''_

_Tifa went silent, then thought,''yes'', she could feel the woman smile as she was turning around, she wan't facing her, she could only see her side, the woman turned her head down, then it happened._

**_(end of music)_**

_A portal appeared in front of her, then he came out, his black wings strechted as he stabbed her through the heart._

_''MOTHER!'' Tifa screamed, she began runnung, the water began to fade, then it was pure blackness, it wasn't pure anymore. Her mother just stood there, blood seeking through her dress, her eyes starting to well up with tears._

_He was the one that killed her, he was the reason for his death all those years ago, he seemed to take away everything she cherished, it was him, he was Jenova's son. Tears were spilling onto Tifa's face, sobs racked her body as she kept running, not caring if she was getting closer or not, she saw her mother gracefully fallforward, but before she hit the dark surface of the water, she disapeared._

_Sepheroth turnd to her,''I'll take away anything you cherish''_

* * *

Tifa sighed as she woke up,she took a look around her surroundings. Aerith was sleeping against a tree, Vincent on a boulder, and Yuffie was sleeping on mud. she felt a movement,Someone was holding her tightly, or hugging her. Cloud. was he having a flashback too?, her eyes widened as he pulled her closer to him, which closed the gap between them, right now, she was against his chest. For someone that was asleep, he was still strong. Then she noticed there was someone tugging at her arm, Zack, maybe he was seeing Gongaga's destruction again, great.

She tried to pull out of Clouds grip, only to be pressed harder into his chest. She couldn't breath.

''Tifa?'' Through the corner of her eye, she saw aerith, she felt her face go red, she knew what she was thinking.

''Aerith..gasp..help..can't gasp...breath''Aerith lowered her head sadly and nodded, she took her rod and swacked Cloud's arm off of her, Tifa pulled away quicky and breathed in as much of Mother Nature as she could.

''Thank you'' she said holding Zack hand, trying to soothe him, just like a mother would. ''You were sleeping with Cloud the whole night?'' aerith asked sadly.

''I don't know, I just woke up to be in his arms''

''Does he get them often? nightmares?''

''no...I think that because Gongaga's incident was simular to something that happened before''

''what?''

''I'm sorry...I can't tell you, It's a secret That he and I keep, it's not that I don't trust you''. Aerith gave another sun began rising, as sunlight leaked through the trees. They were in the Forest in the outskirts of Gongaga, which was where they decided to camp for the night. They played truth or dare, which was what Yuffie suggested, and Zack dared himself to kiss tifa, he almost did, until Vincent punched him.

Vincent's eyes opened, as Yuffie started to sleep talk how stupid everything was, Zack swollen cheek from last night had healed and he and Cloud woke up, Zack blushing to find Tifa holding his hand. Tifa slipped her hand out of his and faced everyone''when do we leave?''.

''Soon'' Vincent said''Barret said that we were supposed to get to Midgar, which is in control of ShinRa''

''I heard that there's a plate that covers the whole slums, who ever lives down there can't see the sky'' Zack said intelligently. Tif's eyes widened, not seeing the sky, that was terrible, how fortuante she wasn't raised there, she should have been more gratful for seeing the crystal blue heaven up everyday, ''but I let it all go away''

After Yuffie woke up, They finished packing they're camp and got ready for departure,''Midgar, Here comes the Great white Rose Of Wutai!'' Yuffie pumped, ''You mean, you better better run'' Zack added.

They all chuckled including Vincent, which was really rare, Cloud shook his head and walked aside Tifa, on the other side was Yuffie and Zack fighting to walk beside her, Vincent swiftly came between Tifa and them and walked along side her as well, while Zack had his own time to shut up.

Cloud smiled remenbering last nights events

* * *

_There she was, sleeping peacefully under the tree beside him. She looked beautiful, especiall with the moonlight shining on her face. This was usually a habit for him, he would always watch her go to sleep, to make sure she was okay, but her sleeping beside him was tempting. He just sat there a little longer, before he placed a kiss on her lips, he didn't care what she would think when she woke up, so she pulled her close and fell into his most peaceful slumbers._

* * *

Wondering why he was smiling Tifa went ino her own memories

* * *

_''Hy teef, let's go!'' (noctis)_

* * *

_''You promise Cloud'' (tifa)_

* * *

_''Tifa! you gotta go!'' (Cloud)_

* * *

_Happy Birthday Tifa!(Cid&Shera)_

* * *

_''Tifa!''_

* * *

_Tifa!''_

* * *

_Tifa..._

* * *

''Teef?''

''Tifa, you okay?''

''''huh?'' She said shaking her thoughts out of her mind. ''are you okay?'' Aerith continued. Tifa's face became red, she must have been worrying them for minutes, at least she didn't stop walking''

''Sorry for worryiing you, I'm all right'' She said keeping her head straight up ahead, sharing that precious smile everyone treasured. ''Stop staring at the poor girl and let's Go!'' Yuffie ordered, they all nodded their head and walked.

Sooner or later, Zack got punched again (by vincent) after trying to make a move on Tifa, while everyone else, including Yuffie walkied in companiable silence. Finally they passed the last tree, as Tifa stood proudly at the edge of the cliff they were standing on, To the men, she looked like a goddess, especially with her cape swiftly flowing onto the wind, along with her hair and her hair, and the sun's light silouetting her slim figure.

Therer was a faint noise coming below them, a train, Cloud received a nod from Tifa knowing what he was thinking, then he jumpd off the cliff, followed by Zack, Yuffie and Vincent. Aerith staggered back, obviously afraid, but she felt a warm touch, and then she was holding Tifa's hand, Tifa gave her a reasuring smile , and received one back, and together they dived off the cliff as well and caught up with the others.

Aerith smiled''_She's to kind to hate''_

* * *

**Must Read;**

**Well, I don't have much to say, wait I do, I want to tell you the ages of the avalanche people.**

**Tifa;19 years old (I know what happened in Chapter 1 it said 8 years from then which means she's 17, but I'm gonna change it to 10 years so I can put in one of the biggest parts of the whole story, I'll tell you when it happens)**

**Cloud;20 years old**

**Zack;20 yearsold**

**Vincent;20 years old**

**Yuffie;18 years old**

**Aerith;20 years old**

**Well anyway, hope you enjoyed and I hop you reveiw**


	5. To the heart of the reactor

**Heyo people**

**Enjoy and reveiw**

* * *

''I_ gasp..._ need..._ gasp _Water!'' Yuffie coughed, as she and the rest of avalache walked along, the train they were on was ambushed and got distroyed, which lead them to walking on the wastelands to Midgar, which was what they were doing now.

''It wasn't our fault you used it all to wash off the dirt on your arm'' Aerith sighed.

Yuffie was about to counter, until Tifa butt in, not wanting to start a fight,''Don't worry, you could have mine, I'm not that all thirsty'' She suggested with a smile as she handed over her own bottle to her, not knowing Vincent's soft glances, he knew she was lying, and he could tell everyone but Yuffie knew that.

''Thank YOU!'' Yuffie cried as she pratically jumped on Tifa, hugging her thankfully,'' Your soooo kind than the other people that are with us, or in other words...The Heartless Creatures that are with us''

Yuffie stayed on her for a moment longer, Tifa had already become her sister, and bestest friend, and in a few days, but no one else, the _''creatures'' _She knew sonce Childhood, hadn't been close to being her sister, including Vincent.

''Yuffie, get off of her'' Vincent ordered.

''Oh...sorry'' She muttered as she helped poor Tifa get off of dusty ground.''Welllll'' She started

''We all know that your all from Gongaga, but What I know is that it isn't your home town'' She said, she eyeing Tifa and Cloud, The blond heard the brunette, as he cast a worried glance towards her. They're eyes met, she saw feirce lightning blue while he saw the beautiful wine red, the ones that made him feel better all the time. They stood in silence for a moment.

Aerith frowned, knowing how they felt ''Yuffie, don't stick your nose in other people's buisness they're-''

''Uncomfortable'' Vincent finished. Tifa shot them thankful glances.

''Yuffie took several gulps of water from Tifa's bottle and looked ahead,''Hey, is that a...a...place over there''

''Your right, It's Midgar!'' Zack exclaimed, not noticing the soft whisper that no one but one could.

Tifa tensed, what was that?

''Did you hear... something'' She asked, they went quiet for a moment, then she received a couples of no's and and Yuffie getting a headache after shaking her head, Tifa sighed, trying to ignore the disturbing pain in her mind. But then a voice cut in, a voice that made her heart stop.

''_ please be safe'' _That was her mother's voice... A drop of water fell onto her face, the same one that she felt from her dream, it was pure, and strangly, no more drops came falling, just one, the only drop of water had fallen onto her face, it made her kinda feel different/

Cloud watched her wiggle her nose, he thought it was adorable, but he shook his thoughts out of his head when he realized how close they had gotten to Midgar, had they actually walked that fast? He kept his face stern, not showing any of his emotions as he walked ahead.

* * *

''Yay!, We Made It!'' Yuffie pumped, not caring about any of the weird looks strangers around were sending them. They made it into the central Train station in the outskirts of Midgar. There were so many people, yet...it was so gloomy.

Tifa gave curious glances around until someone grabbed her hand

''Hey babe-'' a tall man, who seemed to drunk, pulled her closer to him. He smelled of Alcohol

''Please let go of me'' she asked politely, she always had a grudge against Drunkards, she though...that they were so...stupid.

''You think I'm gonna let a hot chick like you get away, people don't come across a sexy girl like you eveyday'' he purred as he ran a finger across her jawline making her shiver,

Vincent and Cloud were getting ready to kill the bastard, but someone already beat them to the pulp, The man went flying into the wall, making it crack, Zack. ''Don't you dare lay a finger on her again'' he hissed, he sent him a glare as he turned to Tifa.

''Bitch'' he muttered as he slung an arm around her and pulled her away, bringing her to his chest.

Cloud was stuck in awe, he never saw this side of him before, he just thought he was a maniac, trying to hog Tifa, just being obsessive, but, surprisingly, he was wrong, he actually would protect people, by then Clouds brain started to hurt, he was thinking way too much.

''Is he always like this'' Aerith asked curiously, Vincents eyes asking the same question, He shook his head ''No, he isn't''

Zack stopped walking and turned to Tifa, he layed a hand gently on her cheek, as if she would get crushed by his touch. ''You okay'' he asked, as he tucked a hair in her face away.

''Yes... I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not doing anything, Thank you'' Tifa said, almost whispering as her own gaze went to the floor, her head going down with it, but Zack didn't take back his hand. His face neared her's, their noses touching, Tifa's eyes widened.

''Doesn't matter, at least if your safe, I'm okay'' he said

He gave a smile as he pulled away, He turned to the others who were staring at them, Vincent and Cloud surprised and jealous. ''Yo, this place ain't safe, it's best if we find seventh heaven before dark'' He said looking up at the evening sky.

* * *

''Um, excuse me ma'm'' Tifa asked kindly as she neared a old woman, would you happen to know where the bar seventh heaven is?''

''What?''

''She said do you know where the bar seventh heaven was'' Zack repeated, clearly annoyed. It was about the tenth time they asked her this.

''What was that sonny?''

With his anger over the limits, Zack was about to yell, until Tifa touched his arms and shook her head. ''Don't worry, let's just ask someone else'' Zack huffed, as he followed her. ''Tifa, isn't that the bar?'' Vincent Asked,pointing to a building in the middle of the road, with it's large letters bordering it on the top.

''Nice vincent'' Aerith said

''Yeah Vinnie!'' Yuffie chimed

''Cloud shook his head as he forcefully walked in between Tifa and Zack, as he held her hand, pulling her into the bar with felt un easy at the exchange but shook it off as she and the rest followed them.

Many people were chatting, but most had their feisty eyes on Tifa, gladly, Vincent was guarding her protectingly, not wanting Cloud or Zack to butt in. People were shouting at the barmaids that were here, ordering drinks. Then a woman with a head band and chestnut coloured hair, tied up, and green soft eyes walked in.

''Yo Jess, we need another Round of Beer at Table 3!'' Another man called as, he had a head band on his as well, he also ha brown hair, He was ripped, but not bulky.

''Jessie!, Biggs!'' Tifa cried, with a smile appearing on her face,,

''Tifa!'' Jessie Yelled back, dropping the tray she was holding, She ran over to Tifa and embraced her tightly, ''It's been such a long time since I saw you, Why didn't you come sooner, I told you I was free yesterday'' She whined. Tifa froze,''I'm sorry, Jessie, it's just that-''

''Yo Cloud!, Zack!, and..._Tifa'' _Biggs blushed as he made his way over to them.

''Yo man'' Zack said.

''who are you'' Jessie asked,

''you know me Jess, Zack fair, best swords men of Gongaga'' He winked

''No idiot, I'm talking about them'' Jessie pointed to the three obnoxious people behind them.

'' Vincent, Vincent Valentine'' Vincent introduced quietly.

'I'm Aerith Gainsborough, and this is Yuffie Kisaraj'' Aerith gestured.

''and I'm your customer'' A drunkard came up, who happened to be right beside them the whole time, Tifa gave a conscious step back. ''I need whisky'' He said, he said while oggling at the scared brunette. ''Don't Worry! I got it!'' Someone called over the bar. A chubby fat man came running toward him, with a tray of glasses, he seemed pretty active for his size.

''Here you go Sir'' He said kindly.

'' Hey Teef'' He said before walking away, a few moments later he came running back ''Teef! how've you been! Hey Cloud, Zack''

''Hello Wedge'' Tifa said casually

''Now...'' Jessie started '' you stupid drunkards betta get your asses outta here or else, don't make bring myself over to you'' There was something about Jessie, She didn't look human when she got angry, and not in a good way, when she gave you the the ''death stare'', it would be best to get outta here.

''Yeah, you heard me! I said get your fat asses outta here!''

Everyone's faces paled, including Vincent, in two seconds flat, all the customers were out of the area. Jessie turned to them, with a sweet smile,'' What Happened to You!'' She screamed gesturing to the bandages covering Tifa's stomach and hips, then to Zack's shoulder.

''What happened!'' She repeated, tears welling up in her eyes, she was worried for them.

''Tifa walked up to her and hugged her,trying to calm her down.''There was an incident, I'll tel you about it later, I promise, and I will never break a promise''. Those words made Cloud feel guilty, it was true, she never broke promises, and he did, yet...she gave him another chance, but what if he broke that promise again?.He didn't deserve her, he didn't, so why did he feel jealous whenever a man came close to her, especially Zack and Vincent, and...noctis.

**Music; Legend of Zelda; Queen Rutel's Theme**

Cloud took a breath as they pulled away, Jessie still wiping the tears out of her eyes. '' well, why did you come?''

* * *

''Is this what you want? Ae you sure you all want to become apart of Avalanche'' Jessie asked.

''Yes'' Aerith and Cloud said at the same time, making Aerith blush.

''Please Jessie, We all agreed, we want to stop them'' Tifa said '' especially after what they did to my kingdom'' She whispered.

''Tifa, but is it alright with you'' Biggs continued.

''I'm sure of it'' She said ''and it would have been what my parents would have wanted me o do''

Everyone silenced, sadness taking over them all. Vincent walked up and whispered to Jessie. Something that made her go quiet, then she nodded her head slowly. She wiped the remaining tears off her face, then opened her tight mouth to speak.

''I understand, thank you,'' She said. ''When would you like to start?''

* * *

''Kay, this is the plan'' Biggs started,'' we're going to have to destroy that reactor, over there''

''Which one'' Aerith asked. Biggs sighed,''I said that one''

''The sixth reactor?'' Tifa questioned.

''Yeah'' Biggs, trying to hide the heated face of his, a girl, beautiful and smart could could kill him, ever since he layed his eyes on him, he...

''We've gone through that reactor a lot of times. And what we found out is that where we need to get to is the heart of the whole thing. ''and'' Jessie continued, there are soldiers guarding about every entrance to the reactor and inside, which is why, we're going to use bombs'' She proudly held out some bombs from her sack.

''Those bombs are enhanced with mako'' Vincent pointed out

''Those are pretty rare'' Yuffie added

Zack knew where this was going ''I'm guessing, that we're going to use those to blow up the entrances, tha-''

''that way, it would wipe out that came in way'' Vincent cut in.

''Exactly!'' Wedge exclaimed. ''but,...the thing we're after is the thing in the middle of it all, the one that sucks the energy known as mako from the planet, so our goal is to destroy it''

**(End of Music)**

* * *

_''''Boom!''_

_''Koff...Koff...ACK!''_

_''Zack, are you okay?''_

_''Your sweet Teef, your worrying koff about me, koff , I think I breathed in too much smoke''_

_''Tifa, hold your breath''_

_''Okay Cloud''_

_''Tifa, it's hard to see through this smoke, take my hand''_

_''Thanks Vincent''_

_''Shit, my eyes are starting to burn''_

_''Who cares! These bombs do work! at least we destroyed the opening!''_

_''Yuffie...calm down, someone might hear us''_

_''Aerith...SHUSH!''_

Aerith shook her head, as she walked along side of Tifa, to reveal what they had done, there were what seemed to be hundreds of dead soldiers everywhere. Tifa had a sting a guilt for what they had done. ''Tifa, Hurry UP!''

''Yuffie, shut up'' Vincent hissed. Wedge, Biggs and Jessie, had stayed at the bar, they hacked the ShinRa cameras, and were making sure no one got in the way. She sliped her hand out of Vincents, and walked ahead.

With Zack and Yuffie fighting over about; whogot to walk beside Tifa, It made it prettyhard to follow the map Jessie had given her.

''Kay, we're at the door to the last room to the reactors heart, right'' Tifa said, looking up to cjeck her preidctions,

''I think we should be careful, cause'...the naxt room is marked ''Danger''

They all nodded, and Yuffie took this oppurtunity to bump Zack down, making her win their little game. A door from their side opened, Zack, suprisingly had already killed them the second the came in. Aerith and Tifa gave sad, worried glances at The man, before looking at each other.

Yuffie skipped over the plattered blood spilled onto the glowing dark floor, and took a card out one of the mens pocket, a card that would open the one in front of them, She then walked To the security pass on the wall next the the door, and slid through, The door opened sleekly, which only led to darkness.

The others followed behind her, and headed into the room marked as ''Danger''

Slowly, the entrance to the place was lowly lit, at least enough to see, The rest of the room was in complete darkness. But strangly, it didn't look like a room, there were stories, about 40, you could only see through half way up, it was engulfed with gloomy pitch black.

The sound of chains was heard, bringing everyone's attention to the end of the room. Then there was a roar, it was loud and terrifying, belonging to some monster. Out of the darkness, came a beast, it was gurding the door to the reactor's heart. It had powerful materia equipped onto it too.

Tifa gasped in to what had creeped out of the darkness,''a dragon''

* * *

**Well, I got soooooo many reveiwers last week, so I just want to thank everyone, Your all apart of my goal, and you make me soo happy. and one of the questions I got is will Rufas like Tifa? I don't want to tell you that, cause it's ruin the suprise, but there are hints that it's true!**

**An idea I got, was will there be a ball, THANX!**

**That was one of the best idea's I eva heard of, I will use it, I PROMISE. Please be patient though, It might come in later chaps**

**And lastly, I'm Glad that someone used Youtube to find the music I put to into the story, I hoped you liked it**

**Well I know there was onemore question, but I can't remember it...**

**I'll put it in next chap**

**BYE!**

**P.S **

**I'm sorry I didn't Put much music, There weren't any scenes that fitted.**


	6. killing the beast

****

**This is FinalFantasy111**

**This is chap 6**

* * *

''What the fu-'' Vincent cursed.

There, lurking through the darkness was a beast, It had blood stains all over it, it must have got into many battles before, it probably successfully killed anyone that tried to get past that door, the bones that were scattered around the floor were proof. that one and only last door.

It was a behemoth. It scales glistened, even to the lowest lights surrounding it, there was materia enhanced onto it. It started to roar, a roar that curdled everyone's blood, It moved further, and got into a position, one that would protect the door.

**(Music; Metroid Prime other M; Vs Ridley)**

Zack was the one to attack first, he brought up his buster sword, and let out a war cry as he ran forward, but the behemoth was already prepared, within seconds, a ball of energy was shot out of it's mouth, and the young man ran right into it.

Zack let out a painful scream, burn marks all over his arms.

''ZACK!'' Tifa screamed, obviously worried for her childhood friend, she was about to make a run to him, before Vincent held her back. Vincent starting walking forward then running, and then he disapeared.

Yuffie ran forward pulling ut her shurikan, and at the speed of light she jumped onto the wall, and through her weapon at the beast. Vincent appeared in front of the and pulled out his sword, and did multy attacks to it, it only seemed to be giving some damage.

Aerith nimbly made her way over to a burnt Zack and had already started to heal him. ''Well, we should do something'' Cloud stated. Tifa laughed and nodded as they caught up to the others.

By now, The high wall had dents, and holes, leading to only darkness. Now it was breathing flames, making a sheild, defensive and offensive.

Aerith, who had already healed Zack was casting Strong elements to weaken the monster's sacred fire, Zack and Vincent were trying to find openings while destroying every attack that went for them. ''Yuffie casting materia to slow everything down, to get a perfect aim to shoot her weapon. and Tifa... She was giving so much energy to break the feild around behemoth, along with Cloud reversing any attack that would come her way.

Aerith seemed suprised, there was something in his eyes. Something strong and...protective. That look made her feel a bit guilty, everyone was giving it her all, but she, she wasn't breaking a sweat, she was doing an easy job, and she wasn't even succeeding.

''This isn't working!'' Tifa yelled, ''Opening from the side won't work!''

Now, there were only fragments of the wall left, the holes, like the rest, just leading into darknness. They didn't seem close to winning at this rate, this could go on for ever. But then something caught her eye.

''Hey, the heart of the feild is at the bottom, that's the it's weak point!'' She called. They all looked up to find bluebell firesprouting, as they all dodged another fireball. But it all faded, behemoth outstreacthed it's wings and lifted them into the smoky air.

''Your right!'' Yuffie yelled ''But he's flying, and he's charging for a strong attack, we're going to have to get to him quickly!''

The thing dove, and grabbed Cloud, and flew up again, then dragged him across the wall at high speed. He started screaming, he was losing so much blood. He grabbed his buster sword and stabbed the palm of the beast, allowing him to escape.

Vinent jumped and pulled Yuffie up with him, they both disapeared, too fast to see through the human eye, then they appeared under the beast, Vincent pulled out his sword and starting doing countless upperstabs while Yuffie did the same with her shurikan. The feild was definetly weakining.

Zack made his way forward next, and Aerith grabbed onto him as he went up, Zack pulled out his Buster sword to help Vincent and Yuffie destroy the fire forcefeild while aerith breathed in. She cast a numerous amont of ice materia. The feild was disapearing, but, angered, the behemoth's feild turned into bluebell flames, it looked stronger.

''this is great!'' Zack yelled as he and the rest of his members were throuwn forcefully into the broken fragmented wall.

''Cloud, I need you to give me lift'' Tifa said sternly. Cloud nodded, as she jumped onto his oversized sword, he paused for a moment, ''But Teef, You could get hurt''

''Don't worry Cloud, this...is for the all of us'' She responded softly. Cloud nodded, and threw her up, She had never felt such a force as she flew into the air.

She readied her sword, as it glimmered through the burnt ash and Flame, she sliced through the feild, stabbing the dragon.

She was hit onto the wall and they were both falling. ''Tifa!''Aerith screamed, as she saw her friend fall from the high distance.

''_Tifa...wake up''_

_''Tifa''_

_''Tifa!''_

Her eyes shot open a she landed graccefully, if that voice hadn't sounded her... her mother

**(End of Music)**

Cloud was making his way to the dragon, a powerful force building up in his sword, he let out a cry as he stabbed the beast to the heart. It roared and screamed, unable to bear the pain that had just gone through itself. It's body turned Black, and it faded away, never to be seen again.

''Nice Cloud'' Yuffie Commented.

''Good thing Jessie and the other's are handling the alarms at the bar, or else someone would have noticed the disturbance and they'd probably send another dragon'' Vincent Sighed.

Tifa walked up to Cloud, not caring the wounds that she had regained, ''thankyou'' She said, that smile, that sincere smile, the one that brought him courage.

''Hey, we should go, before anyone notices we're here'' Aerith suggested.

Yuffie smiled to herself, this was the first time she had a real battle, one to show her true strenght, and it was all thanks to Tifa. Her grin grew as she pulled out the card they had received earlier and slid it through the entrance to the next room.

It opened.

''C'mon!'' Yuffie urged as she dragged Aerith into the room with her.

* * *

**( Music; Final Fantasy VII; Tifa's theme)**

Rufus sighed,, as he skimmed through the Jenova files, they all had imortant information, that info that caused his father to destroy Nebelhielm, where she lived.

He loved her, and his father killed them, killed her. It was all because of that myth, the one similur to what a ancient soldier named Sephiroth had potrayed.

Sephiroth,...he was told to never say that name, leave him to be forgotten. and the fact that he was apart of ShinRa, the strongest General. He heard that he was the chosen one, someone chosen to have a immense power. He destroyed everything, because that man thought Jenova, that thing, was his mother.

But he was stopped...

He sighed as he leaned back on his chair. Gongaga had been destroyed recently, and from ShinRa reports, it was destroyed by outrageous powers. Smehow, it made him think strongly of the man they called Sephiroth.

They said, there was a fight in the mansion, the one where they held Jenova's remains. The one that had destrpyed the village was probably after Jenova, but something inside of him was telling him he was wrong, very wrong.

He bit his lower lip as his eyes were guided to the potrait of her_. Tifa._

He loved her, but His father destroyed Nebelheilm. Which meant he destroyed her. To tell the truth, the reason why his father broke Nebelhielm down was because he was looking for her. He wasn't told anything about their plan. All he nknew was that they wanted her for something about power, something about her being...the chosen one.

He shook his head, he was over thinking himself again, but...once Nebelheilm was destroyed, he was angered, there were these mystic ruins, appeared right after Jenova was killed, he hated that old man, he hated him so much that...he was the one that killed him, but he never told anyone his accomplishent he did.

He could sense her, he knew her Soul was nearby, so close...

**(Pause music)**

''Sir!'' A shinra soldier said as he walked in, _''this guy needs to learn to knock-on-the-door''_

''Sir'' ''_You already said that''_

''A group of young people have slayed Behemoth! They are headed to the heart of the reactor, they are assumed to be Avalanche''

''I see, thank you, tell Tseng to make some reinforcments, block every exit, don't...let the escape this time''

* * *

''Yo...so this is the heart They were all talking about'' Zack started''...it looks''

''Just shaddup'' Vincent ordered ''let's destroy the damn thing and get the hellout of here''

In front of them rested a large machine. There were tubes attached to it, mako flowing through them like vein and blood.

Cloud pulled out his sword and slashed the whole thing, at first nothing happenec, but then it slowly ripped apart, into two, letting all the stored Mako flow freely onto the ground. No alarms, good sign.

''Yay, Mission Accomplished!'' Yuffie cried, startig her victory dance. Aerith smiled at at the other four a meter away, Tifa was in the middle, curious as always, not knowing what was happening. Zack was making a number of tries to get close to her, Vincent only glared, and cloud...kept getting in between Tifa and Zack, which brought a pang of jelousy wind up in her stomache.

Everything was disturbed when a group of soldiers came into the room. everything was silenced. that was until Yuffie spoke up.

''I knew the fun wouldn't have ended!'' Yuffie cried. Vincent was wondering if they had brought her here drunk. What was up with her.

A group of people in black ran to the front, holding guns.

A red head about their age walked up, hos eyes widened when they landed on Tifa ''what a babe! wish I could jus-''

''Shut up Reno! we've got no time for your stupid eyes'' a petite blond girl snapped.

'' what did you jus-''

''Reno, calm down'' baldy said.

''Rude is right'' a man said as he walked up, he had a small black ponytail hanging from the side of his head, he looked like the leader. ''We're not letting you escape''

''Now tell me, do you know what you have done, you have destroyed one of the reactors, who do you think you are!''

''Sorry'' Yuffie interjected. ''...We have no time to deal with people as ugly as you, we have somewhere else we'de rather be at''

''Your calling us ugly!'' Reno yelled ''well...your so ugly you can make the president cry...just by looking at you!''

''Oh please'' Zack cut in ''that one's so lame!, at least she's not as ugly as you, 'cause your ass is so ugly...you make baldy over there look beautiful''

Reno's jaw dropped, he really didn't have anything to say to that.

''Now'll if you'll exuse us'' Yuffie gestured as she pulled out another bomb, she set it to ten seconds.

''Yo...A smoke bomb...take cover!''

''No!...Stop them!''

Everyone All soldiers and rude, elena and Tseng had starte to shoot with their guns, it wasn't rally having a effect, they were dogding all of them, Rude readied a missle, a shot it, but before it made contact with them, the smoke bomb was set off.

There were numerous amounts of coughs, and when the smoke cleared, they were all gone.

Tseng sighed and pulled out phone.''Sorry, ,We lost them''

* * *

**(Continue Music)**

''We did It!'' Yuffie cried as she walked through the door of Seventh heaven, which was now Closed ''Oh yeah...Nice diss'' She gestured to Zack.

''I'd never give away the chance when I'd get one'' He laughed.

''Aw My Gawd!'' Jessie screamed as she ran down the stairs, '' That was a Mission accomplished!'' She shreiked as she hugged Tifa and Aerith.

Tifa stayed silent, they would have to do a lot of more missions than those, they had come across a lot before the dragon, rooms and rooms and rooms of loyal soldeirs waiting to get killed. (I decided not to show those, I'm too lazy) What if this people had family, friends and-

''Tifa'' Vincent started ''I gotta say, thanks, I wouldn't be apart of this if It weren't for you'' He blushed as he pecked her in the cheek and disapeared. Cloud, who had seen everything came beside her.'' Teef, you ok? You seem bit ...quiet?''

''I'm alright, thank you, ...no need to worry!'' She said enthusiastically and resuringly. Cloud nodded, not sure if she was lying or not, he was too enveloped in the smile she was giving him. That sincere smile...

''Well'' Biggs started ''We can celebrate all we want now, so who wants drinks!'' Zack and Yuffie were first in line. Tifa and Aerith were talking at one of the booths, waiting for Yuffie to join them. While the men were at another doing the sma ething for Zack.

''So Tifa'' Yuffie Crooned as she and Jessie walked over and Sat beside them. ''I know everyone but you isn't in a relationship, I asked them but...what about you?''

''Wha-''

''Yuffie, I-...no, Everyone hates when you do this, your just starting to creep the poor girl out, I told you this before, Don't stick your nose in other's buisness'' Aerith ordered, Jessie had to hold back a chuckle. While Tifa was olblivious and in thought. She really didn't know what Yuffie had meant, and...if she meant by love-love, then, no, not after the events that happened just days ago. She'd never get over the fact that she let people die, not ever.

Hours passed by, and The Clock stuck midnight. They had been on this for about three hours.''Kay guys!'' Wedge called. ''Party's over, I'm going ta bed!''

Everyone decided it would be smartest to do what he was doing, so they too, went to the beds they were previously occupying.

* * *

Tifa sighed as she looked at the clock

2:34 am

Too early to get up, she didn't want towake anyone up. She looked to Aerith, who was peacefully sleeping beside her. Aerith had told her some of her backround info. She used to live with Elmyra in Kalm, until she came to Wutai, with her mother, who was the towns flourist. From what she had described of her, she seemed to be one of the kidest woman in the world.

Then she turned to Yuffie, She couldn't beleive it, but she was the princess of Wuti, or she used to, she had run away from him, she said she was abusive, easily angered, didn't care for her, those were the things her parents weren't, it made her feel so guilty, Yuffie ended up having him, while she, she had the best parents she could ever have. Not only that, Yuffie didn't shared the smae fate as her. Her mother had died to. It wasn't as bad as her's though, she atleast knew and loved her mother, but Yuffie didn't, and here she was letting people die, while having good family and a lot of other things she didn't deserve.

She let the die

Se just let them die

too useless to help anyone,

so...why am I trying so hard, when I know I not hat all still...she would still keep moving on, because of what she learned, if you stay in the past, you'd lose the people you cherished in the present.

Yesterday was history

Tomorrow is mystery

Today is a gift, which is why you call it present.

**(end of music)**

* * *

_''Tifa! Go!''_

_''Escape! Live! Be Happy!''_

_''Go For Your Dream!''_

* * *

_''You haven't killed him child, he'll rise again, it's a matter of time before he does again''_

* * *

**MUST READ**

**well, that wasw chapter 6 :) !**

**I haven't got that many reveiws though :(**

**PLEASE REVEIW**

**Well here's the biggest news, y'know all the muzic I've been using, I put it all on my profile, so you'll need 2 Browsers, one on my profile, the other on my story, whenever there is music, just click on the link that is shown on my profile.**

**I worked a lot to get it all.**

**Well anyway, R&R**

_**Final fantasy111 out**_


End file.
